


Shave

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice wamts to be just like papa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shave

Kilian Jones shaved his beard every once in a while, his young daughter always perched near by. They were close, their home was small and they only had each other. And Alice had never known anyone else. 

"Papa!" Alice was excited about something and he woke up. Her face covered in something. He didn't get angry, but he did worry unsure of what it was. 

"What is that?" 

"We both have to shave!" He let out a slight chuckle, his daighter just wanted to do something she saw him do. She wanted to be like him, a fact that broight him a release lf his worries that he'd become his father. Not once had je wanted to do things just because Brennan had. She was right, his beard defintley needed a trim but over his dead body was she touching a razor. Let alone putting it anywhere near hwr face. That didn't quire answer the question.   
"So what's on your face, starfish?" He was glad he was pretty sure everything dsngerous was locked away, but Alice was pretty good at finding ways to play with things she probably shouldn't. 

"Yogurt couldn't reach anything else. It works the same, doesn't it?" 

Killian mostly followed Alice's logic. He didn't quite uh bderstnad what she meant she couldn't reach since she tended to climb on everything all the time.   
"Not sure it'd help me shave my beard, but aye I think it'll work fine for now. C'mon let's get cleaned up." 

It wasn't very far and Alice trailed after him. He grabbed a spoon, because he didn't want her having a sharp blade near her face.

"This way," he taught her how even though sje'd never really need it. And then he helped her wipe the remaijing bits of dairy off her face after she'd scraped most pf it off with the spoon. 

"Right there, lass. What so you want for breakfast?" 

She helped him cook breakfast and chattered excitesly ablut how sje was goimg to be just like him. He worried but was glad she seemed happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Liilpon gave me thw yougurt idea


End file.
